


Sorry! Wrong Floor!

by mapotofu (owlbethere)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Hinata Shouyou, Fluff and Humor, Hinata and Kageyama are roommates, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru Friendship, M/M, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, exasperated Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlbethere/pseuds/mapotofu
Summary: “Hello, is there something I can help you with?” the glasses-wearing stranger said. He looked down at Hinata, irritated at the attempted intrusion.“Gah.” Everything in Hinata’s head short-circuited. Who was this pretty dude? Hinata would have been put off by the pretentiousness, but he was a bit turned on by the glasses, the soft brown curls, the sharp jawline. And those eyes. They just peered into his soul. He was fucked.Or: Hinata tries to enter the wrong apartment on the wrong floor. Oikawa appears. Chaos ensues, and Hinata wonders if he needs heart medication. Kageyama is exasperated and just done with his roommate's shit. Especially a roommate who's crushing on his senpai.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 14
Kudos: 169





	Sorry! Wrong Floor!

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an actual event that happened to me haha. In my first year, I tried to enter the wrong dorm room, thinking it was mine. But it was on the wrong floor. Nothing came out of the incident but people kept telling me that this could be a fanfiction.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the story! Stay safe!

Hinata walked out of the exam room, feeling brain dead. He moved his wrist and tried to massage his sore muscles. 

It had been a brutal final for his literature course. Did he really need to know which canto Dante saw Satan? Or the exact date that Bocaccio’s _Decameron_ was published? Or the page number and line number for Hamlet’s soliloquy? The professor had said it was recommended, which was code for _yes, it was required_. He would cry but he was too wrung out for emotions. 

He walked through the campus to his apartment, passing other college students with bags under their eyes and clutching their caffeine like it was the holy grail. Perhaps it was, Hinata mused. But he never drank coffee. It would have made him more hyper, causing his roommate Kageyama a headache. And a slap to the head because misery loved company. That was how Kageyama expressed his love. 

Or at least that was how Hinata was interpreting it. It had seemed like a good match when they connected on Facebook, both searching for a roommate to share an apartment for the next four years. 

But their face-to-face meeting had been explosive. Hinata was too loud for Kageyama’s taste. While Hinata slept early, Kageyama preferred to stay up a bit late to watch volleyball replays. They fought over the smallest things. Then they snubbed each other.

In the end, their neighbor Sugawara had to come over to help them negotiate. It felt like the armistice ending the Cold War, but both Hinata and Kageyama had been held to a gunpoint to write out the ceasefire. 

Hinata shuddered at the memory of Sugawara’s smile. He swore to never piss him off ever again. That had been a mutual feeling between the two roommates, which led to a better environment to return to after classes.

Finally, Hinata returned to his apartment complex. He rounded the corner, lining up behind the crowd waiting for the elevator. It seemed like everyone had just finished a final as a tired silence stretched over them. They were a group of zombies, dead on their feet, after marching back from battle. 

The hall emptied as people got on. Hinata waited for the next one as more people returned from campus.

He got on first, pressing six. He was pushed to the back as an onslaught of students crammed in. More buttons were pushed before the lift went up. 

When he got off, he walked to his apartment, jiggling his backpack for his key card. He caught the straps of his lanyard, pulling it out with a swish. Hinata could only think of his bed.

But as he swiped his key card three times that only resulted in a red beep, he was overcome with dread. Did he not pay rent? No, he was sure he did. Hinata ruled out the possibility that the locks were changed because Kageyama would have told him, right? Hinata tried for the door, hoping that it would open.

It did. Someone from the inside opened it. 

“Hello, is there something I can help you with?” the glasses-wearing stranger said. He looked down at Hinata, irritated at the attempted intrusion.

“Gah.” Everything in Hinata’s head short-circuited. Who was this pretty dude? Hinata would have been put off by the pretentiousness, but he was a bit turned on by the glasses, the soft brown curls, the sharp jawline. And those eyes. They just peered into his soul. He was fucked.

“Yes?” The pretty stranger looked amused as he leaned against the open door. “Can I help you, shrimpy?”

“W-w-who are you calling shrimpy! My name is Hinata Shouyou!”

“Ooh? Well, my name is Oikawa Tooru, but that still doesn’t explain why you tried entering my apartment.”

“W-w-what?!?!” Hinata looked at the plate number. It was 505. Not 605. Hinata’s ears burned red. He must have looked stupid. “I’m so sorry! I got the wrong floor!”

He ran off, taking the stairs to his floor. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

* * *

Kageyama looked up from his notes as the door slammed open. Hinata panted, a full flush taking over his face and neck.

“What did you do now, boke.” Kageyama flipped through his notes.

“Gaaahh!” Hinata slid onto the sofa next to him, screaming into a pillow. 

“The final can’t have been that bad. Did the professor throw in curveball questions?”

Hinata surfaced. “No, the exam was fine, well, not really but,” he gesticulated with his hands.

Kageyama stared.

Cringing under his roommate’s judgment, Hinata spilled. 

“So you met our downstairs neighbor Oikawa.”

Hinata nodded.

“And you think he’s h-hot,” Kageyama spat out the last word with disgust. 

Hinata nodded again. He felt like his face was going to stay hot, touching his cool fingers to his cheeks.

“That’s my senpai you’re talking about. I never want to hear about this ever again.” Kageyama dismissed him. He preferred not to be infected by idiocy when he had to study for a final.

“Gah!”

* * *

Oikawa Tooru was everywhere. Hinata should probably go to the student health center for heart medication. This couldn’t be good for his health.

When he went to the library to return his books, Oikawa was there. When Hinata and Kageyama dined at the university’s dining commons, he was there, chattering to a friend about space and aliens. When he went to the convenience store next to the complex, Oikawa was standing in the pastry aisle, looking at the milk bread selection. 

Hinata had to channel his inner ninja to grab his snacks, pay, and leave without letting Oikawa know that he was there.

Hinata would swoon at seeing his crush, but he was more concerned about his high blood pressure.

When he told Kageyama his worries, his roommate was exasperated.

“You know, I can introduce you to him. He is my senpai in computer science.” Kageyama grudgingly offered. Because he wanted to end his misery of living with a lovesick fool.

“But I can’t!” Hinata whined. “I can’t just go up to him and,” he waved his hands. He couldn’t utter his words, reduced to incoherency once more.

Kageyama had really tried being nice, but it failed. So he went on with his plan. Glancing at his roommate who was attempting to meld with the couch, he went to the kitchen where his large stainless steel water bottle sat. It was for the greater good, he thought. He hefted the flask over his head and threw it onto the floor.

Clang!

Kageyama flinched as Hinata bolted up in surprise.

“What did you do that for?” Hinata looked at Kageyama as if he went crazy.

“There. Now go apologize to Oikawa-senpai for the noise.” Kageyama turned away and picked up his water bottle. He caressed the new dent, mourning over his action.

“Uwah!” Hinata freaked out, remembering that his crush lived below him. His body shook with nerves. No! He slapped in his face. He could do this. He could do this. He jumped from the couch and sprinted out of the apartment.

* * *

No, he couldn’t do this. Hinata stared at 505, his nerves returning in full force. His legs knocked together, and he had the sudden urge to use the bathroom. It was bad.

He summoned his pea-sized courage, knocking on the door. Then he waited.

The door swung open. Oikawa emerged in his loungewear, his forehead pinched. “You again, shrimpy?”

“I deeply apologize for the disturbance!” Hinata yelled, slipping into formal Japanese, bowing. Was this a business meeting? He reprimanded himself as he straightened. He stared at Oikawa earnestly. “I really am sorry for the noise just now. My roommate Kageyama threw his water bottle on the floor.”

“Kageyama, huh? Ah, you mean Tobio-chan!” Oikawa said. He turned his head. “Iwa-chan! Remember the upstart who Takata-sensei grouped us with for the hackathon? He lives above us!”

“You would’ve known that if you listened to his introduction, Trashykawa! We lived in the same complex this whole time!”

“Uwah, Iwa-chan is mean,” Oikawa grinned sheepishly. He turned his attention to Hinata, crossing his arms across his chest. “So…”

“So…” Hinata echoed.

“If you’re going to apologize properly, how about you make it up to me?”

“What?”

Oikawa ran a hand through his hair. Hinata stared at the motion. The older student caught his glance with a smirk, causing Hinata to look away with a flush.

“Shrimpy should make it up to me,” he repeated. “By taking me out on a coffee date. I heard that there’s a nice cafe a couple blocks from here.”

“A date?!”

“Well, you’re cute and I’m interested in getting to know you better. Never knew Tobio-chan was rooming with such a cutie.”

Hinata.exe combusted from overload.

* * *

Kageyama nearly choked on his yogurt when Hinata entered the apartment with a bang. Hinata’s face was lit fire engine red, which made Kageyama worried that his plan was all for naught.

“What happened, boke?”

Hinata crashed onto the couch and proceeded to smash his face into the pillow. He screamed.

Kageyama was exasperated but relieved. Then he realized that he would be pestered by both Hinata and Oikawa in the near future. Fuck.

“You owe me pork curry with an egg on top."


End file.
